five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Co sądzicie?
Nie mam w ogóle natchnienia na 10 część mojej opowieści więc improwizuje. Chcę abyście pisali w komentarzach co myślicie o najważniejszych sprawach fnaf. Zaraz je wypisze i opisze. Proszę was jednak o jedno BEZ GŁUPICH KOMENTARZY pod moim adresem jak i innych. O gustach się nie dyskutuje. Bo to tak jakbyście powiedzieli do kogoś że jest głupi bo lubi brązowy, a ty zielony. Debilizm. Coś sie wam w myśleniu innych nie podoba OKej, ale nie musicie od razu hejtować tej osoby. Ktoś inny na pewno pomyśli tak samo o tobie. The Bite of 87 : Uważam, że to Foxy. Moje argumenty: kształt i rozmiar szczęki, jumpscare (ktoś może powiedzieć, że Mangle ma to samo jednak zauwarzcie, że przy toyach niegdy nie pojawiają się napisy it's me/or me) rozwalowa szczęka w cz.1, zamknięty kącik piracki, jest najbardziej zniszczony, zaniedbany, rzuci się na nas mimo maski. Niektórzy mówią, że nie mógł tego zrobić bo był w naprawie, ale niegdzie nie jest mówione kto został ugryziony więc może to ta osoba która go naprawiała? Phone Guya zabił... : zabiła Chica. W nagraniu słychać jak Foxy wali w drzwi, jingiel Freddyigo i buczenie Booniego lub Chici. Ustaliłam więc taką kolej rzeczy. Foxy biegnie więc zamyka lewe drzwi, sprawdza kamery (w między czasie słychać jingiel Freddyiego), gdy przestaje lewe drzwi są wciąż zamknięte, a jedyny tronik który atakuje z prawej to Chica i z tąd buczenie. 1 zabite dziecko to... : Golden Freddy. W jednej z mini gier jako Freddy rozdajemy ciasto dziecią i widzimy, że po za budynkiem Pink Guy zabija dziecko. Jest to również najmniejsza pizzeria w której jest tylko jeden Animatronik więc chyba jest pierwszą pizzerią. Ilość ofiar : 17. W 2 różnych minigrach (SAVE THEM, GO!GO!GO!,) po 5 ofiar + 5 ofiar z gazet + 1 z innej minigry(marionetka) + Purple Guy/Springtrap Mordercą jest... : Pink Guy/Phone Guy/Mike. Już tłumaczę dlaczego tak napisałam. Bo sądzę, że ta 3 to ta sama osoba (myślicie: Co?). Tak wiem, że większośći z was/wszystkim wybuchły teraz mózgi :D spoko już tłumaczę dlaczego tak uważam. Purple Guy to nie Pink Guy i nie jest zabujcą. On tylko niszczył troniki, ale o tym więcej później. Natomiast w minigrach jest pokazane, że pink jest zabujcą. Dodatkowo istnieje Ester Egg w którym dzieci śpiewają Mike kill all czyli Mike zabił wszystkich ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htty35VMh5s i https://www.youtube.com/watch?=YHWoegcKHG8 jeden trwa dłużej ale początki są podobne ). Więc Pink Guy ma na imię Mike i jest Phone Guyej bo tylko pracownik pizzeri mógł założyć strój i pozabujać dzieci. Hronologia : 4,2,1,3. Napiszcie jak sądzicie w jakiej kolejnośći umieszcilibyście częśći FNaFa. Sądzę, że 4 dzieje się przed wszystkimi bo tam po raz pierwszy gramy dzieckiem więc na pewno kilka lat przed bite of 87 może w latach 55-67. 2 w 87, 1 w 93, a 3 w 2023. FNaF's4 : Jak już wszyśniej pisałam po raz pierwszy gramy tam dzieckiem. Dowody: rozmiar, osoba którą gramy sięga pod klamkę drzwi, miejsce, znajdujemy się w pokoju dziecka. Są w nim zabawki i naklejki na ścianach. Lecz nie gramy jakimś tam zwykłym dzieckiem, a młodym Purple Guyem. Dowody: W pokoju jest mnóstwo fioletowego: wiatrak, robot, podłoga, ubrania. Może ten Kid Purple Guy na koszmary na jawie z animatronikami i dlatego jako dorosły je niszczył. Gra na pewno będzie trudniejsza i straszniejsza niż inne częśći razem zwięte. Weźmy na przykład Nightmare Animat. na sam ich widok można narobić w spodnie. Nie będzie także PhoneGuya. Jesteś w końcu dzieckiem, nie pracujesz więc nie ma kto ci tłumaczyć. Byłyby jaja gdyby podczas koszmary odbieramy zabawkowy telefon a tam PG (mówi: Jaki jest twój ulubiuny horror? albo: Masz 5 dni. ;DDD). Będziemy także się poruszać! W trilerze nie ma mapy domu. Po za tym kamery w domu i to w latach 55-67? A właśnie. Sądzę, że akcja będzie działa się w tych latach bo gramy Kid PG w wieku ok.4-6 lat. Skoro PG zaczyna pracować przed 2 to musi mieć minimum 25 lat. Dlatego ustaliłam tę granice lat w których może dziać się 4. thumb|wasz mózg :D Teraz kolej na was. Napiszcie co wy sądzicie o tych sprawach o których ja pisałam. Może zgadzacie się zniekturymi? Pamiętajcie! BEZ GŁUPICH KOMENTARZY pod moim adresem jak i innych. O gustach się nie dyskutuje. A i jestem pewna, że po niektórych zdaniach macie: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach